Talk:Proto-Ultima
Solo 119 Sam/Dnc Solo Simple fight, no moves do any any real damage. Attempted to zerg, but the Terror affect from Dissapation makes it difficult. --Leauce (talk) 21:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Drops Similiar to something I just posted in the talks page for Proto-Omega, would like to put it here as well. A comment that it can yeild 1-3 items per chest and up to 2 of a single item. i.e. 2x legs and 1x head at once. Any objections or comments on drops showing otherwise? ^^ --Bekisa 22:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I have some data if anyone wants to add for % Should wait till more people have supplied data though. ^^ 24.11.07 Ultima Cerebrum x2 27.10.07 Ultima's Claw Ultima's Cerebrum 29.09.07 Ultima's Cerebrum x2 01.09.07 Ultima's Cerebrum Ultima's Claw Ultima's Heart 04.08.07 Ultima's Cerebrum x2 07.07.07 Ultima's Claw Ultima's Cerebrum 12.05.07 Ultima's Leg Ultima's Tail 02.02.07 Ultima's Claw Ultima's Tail 01.12.06 Ultima's Cerebrum Ultima's Heart Ultima's Claw 30.10.06 Ultima's Claw Ultima's Heart Ultima's Leg 06.10.06 Ultima's Cerebrum Ultima's Tail 08.09.06 Ultima's Tail Ultima's Cerebrum 18.08.06 Ultima's Claw Ultima's Leg Ultima's Heart --ChamilleAsura 09:12, 06 September 2008 (UTC) I'd like to drop this here as a random idea, this might very well only be coincidence but my shell seems to have been rewarded with hearts on both protos only when we've finished the fight switfly, as in under half the time limit. The heart being a reward for a fast kill seems plausible to me, so if anyone can confirm/bust my thougts on it!. User:Edmon 23:04, 11 November 2008 (GMT+2) If you're talking about both Proto's, then I can bust this one for you. Most of the time my shell farms for pods on Omega, so we run it close to the time limit. Body and hands are our most common drops, with legs being the hardest, and head/feet being average. FFXI-Tyr 16:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Ah, dammit. I was hoping I'd found a way to get us more hearts. In a year of Limbus we've obtained 3 Corazzas and one Manteel. Thanks for the info though! User:Edmon Job Both Proto-Ultima and Proto-Omega are jobless. Having certain characteristics such as casting Holy II or being able to counter does not make them a White Mage or Monk. --IFixThings 02:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) No mob in FFXI is jobless. --Lordshadow 02:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *Fill me in then, what job is Gration? Lord of Onzozo? Wyrm? King Behemoth? Chlevnik? Apparently since they all cast spells they're apparently Black Mage right? But maybe I'm making my point in the wrong way; aside from just observing job traits, it's impossible to know what a mob's job is unless you can deduce its VIT score. Thus yes, maybe Proto-Ultima is White Mage, or maybe it isn't. Until proof has been shown so though, it's a disservice to the wiki's userbase to misinform them as such and should be left blank. --IFixThings 03:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) While all mobs have a job of some kind, it's very difficult to determine what job a mob is. Especially mobs that are "mages", or cast spells. It's well known that monsters can cast spells and not be any kind of mage main or support job. --Greatguardian Black Magic is a poor indicator. Black magic is frequently strapped on to say "This guy is tied to this element." Possibly Holy II is strapped on for this purpose. With no other identifying job traits other than the fact that it can cast Holy II, until otherwise proven, Proto-Ultima will remain classified as a white mage. --Lordshadow 03:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) And why is that? Holy II sure as fuck does not prove he is a White Mage and you know this. Until it's proven that he's a White Mage you are LYING to the Wiki userbase. --IFixThings 03:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Black Magic is a poor indicator, and is often used to denote a mob's element. Ultima is quite obviously a Light-element NM. It resides in Temenos, which is constantly in Double-Light weather. Ultima does not cast Cures, or other White Magic spells, and thus should not be classified a White Mage. --Greatguardian Re-added WHM, added a verification tag, and if either you or your sock-puppet account touches it again, I'm locking the page. --Lordshadow 04:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I eat socks for breakfast and lock the page. Discussing = OK Changing the page back and forth (with multiple accounts) = NOT OK -- 04:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Oh wow... alot of arguements over Ultima having a job? o.o' If you want to be technical, you could call Proto-Ultima a PLD because of the fact that it does have an invincible move, it does have a huge amount of magic damage taken reduction (Seen in casting Heat Breath, Frost Breath, etc.) and we cant all forget Pld does get Holy...(forgot to sign.)Ciecle 13:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC)Ciecle If it has magic defense bonus, then it can be a white mage. Not sure the purpose of being so concerned with what its job is. Never even noticed it until today, and now Ive seen the discussion as well. I have to agree with the original comments saying that its wrong to list him as a job unless you know for sure. Saying he is WHM is for sure the most-wrong answer tho strictly just based off of the skill-set a WHM has VS what Ultima uses. PLD would be a more correct answer. But even still what is the point? The point of having job classification is to help people identify what it is, so they can know what to expect out of it and be prepared. Saying Ultima is WHM doesnt do that at all. The Tag should be "Job: Unclassified", same as the Family Biotechnological Weapons has a "Type" as Unclassified. We dont know its "job", its "job" is Proto-Weapon for all we know this means it has 1 skillset from every 'job' as we know it. White Mage classification is misleading and should not be used. For real tho, what a dumb thing to want to force into that Information slot lol. --Malitia 23:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Last 10% strat? My linkshell has taken Proto-Ultima on a few times now, with only 1 loss, but the other times were pretty close to loss as well. We basically came down to zerg the last 10% with whatever you got (running out of course so as not to completely wipe to citadel buster). Problem is that we usually have quite a bit of deathga happen. Was wondering if there were maybe any other strategies to handle the last 10%? --Tyberius Hades 17:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Stunning Citadel Buster Verification: http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d100/deezbing/bbstunultima.jpg LVL 99/49 BST/WHM Solo With My trusted Faithful Falcorr Pet! I went in and popped all the chest which turned out to spawn all mobs of course, however we ran thru those with ease and went straight for Proto Afterwards. Sent My Pet in alone after I spammed Unleash!! and just stood close enough to throw his Rear end TP moves until it ran out and just moved back up top of the stairs and waited until he needed Reward I used "Theta Biscuit" for 1600 healing points. I believed I used about 4. When Proto Got to just a hair of HP that's When everything got crazy!! He started Pulling me in no matter where I ran to and spammed several TP moves that put me on the edge "3-times" Thank god I brung in a couple of HI-Elixirs because I would've been face down in no time. It seemed when his HP got to just A hair left. He made sure I was standing with my pet and to Fight which I did and got Ultima's Heart, and 2 Ultima's Tails which of course I couldn't keep 2 tails. and 4 beastcoins. Good Luck Almost certainly an easy solo at 99. I did this duo with 99 DNC/NIN and 99 THF/DNC mostly in sparks gear. Shadows were unnecessary and only a few waltzes were necessary through the whole fight. The two of us downed it in just over a minute. None of the big hits do any considerable damage and that's even if they can land. It's mildly annoying to be terrorized every 20% (which was basically every WS). If you're really paranoid, just make sure you're healed to full before making him hit 80, 60, 40, 20 just to make sure you're not a sitting duck with low health.